This invention relates to earrings for pierced ears in which an earring is attached to a post, the post passing through a pierced ear and being secured on the ear with a nut slid onto the post bearing against the rear of the earlobe holding the earring in place.
Prior art nuts are round and larger round nuts are provided for larger pierced earrings. Such round structure is conventionally utilized for pierced earrings.
Pierced ears holding earrings provide structural support for the earrings. When earrings are larger, the conventional pin or post sliding through the pierced ear and being held by prior art small nuts places structural pressure at the intersection of the pin as it passes through the pierced ear. This is undesirable since it may place too much pressure on the ear and otherwise distort the wearing of the earring because the earring placing such pressure on the pierced ear with the prior art conventional nut may not hang as cleanly and be as properly supported as desirable. Additionally for larger earrings with larger round nuts, the nuts may not be hidden behind the ears.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved nut as part of a pierced earring post assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an improved pierced ear post nut which provides improved support for the earring worn in a pierced ear.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved pierced earring post nut which enables large size earrings to be worn in a most attractive and comfortable fashion.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.